Darkness
by DamnI'm-Happy
Summary: Bintang terang telah tenggelam/Dunia yang hitam penuh kegelapan/Warna pelangi terbakar kelam/Dunia yang hitam Selamat Datang/Warning : Typo[s] , Bahasa sulit dimengeri , Gore gagal , OOC , Dsb , Rate-M untuk Gore (Walau gagal - -)


Disclaimer: Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto

Warning: Miss Typo , Gore Gagal , OOC , bahasa susah dimengerti Dsb

Don't Like Don't Look

Keep Silent and Keep Reading

* * *

Di kegelapan malam ini aku bergerak , menggunakan sepeda pertama yang aku dapat di musim panas . Aku datang untukmu membawamu kembali kepadanya yang agung sang raja kegelapan , malam ini...malam ini tidak seperti yang kau bayangkan , bintang terang telah tenggelam , dunia yang hitam penuh kegelapan telah datang , warna pelangi terbakar kelam , katakan 'Selamat Datang' pada dunia yang hitam ini.

Aku Naruto Uzumaki 'Sang Penghasut' datang kehadapanmu merubah 'Putih' yang ada ditubuhmu itu menjadi 'Hitam' , Hahahahahaha apa kabarmu wahai 'Kebaikan'? terlalu lama kau berada didalam tubuh'nya' , sambutlah aku penuh kehangatan mari kudekap biar kuhancurkan.

Sepedaku bergerak dengan begitu pelan dan santai , irama kematian bersenandung dengan indah disekitarku , sayap hitam 'Lucifer' menghiasai punggungku , topi 'Jack The Reaper' lah yang menjadi mahkotaku melindungiku dari hujan dan panas , jubah hitam pemberiannya melekat ditubuhku , dialah penyelamatku dialah yang membawaku dijalan ini 'Jalan Kegelapan'.

Konoha adalah pemberhentianku berikutnya desa indah yang dipenuhi dengan Kebaikan , Kegembiraan dan Keceriaan yang sebentar lagi berubah menjadi Kematian , Kesengsaraan dan Keputusasaan.

Kukayuh sepedaku memasuki desa Konoha ini , tatapan para penduduk semua tertuju kepadaku itulah yang kuharapankan . Aku berhenti tepat dialun-alun desa , kuparkirkan sepedaku dan kududukkan tubuhku di bangku yang tersedia sana , dapat kulihat para penduduk desa telah berkumpul mengelilingiku menatapku dengan pandangan sinis dan mencela.

"Dia orang yang aneh!"

"Kau benar usir dia!"

"Hei kau orang aneh pergi dari desa kami!"

"DASAR ORANG ANEH PERGI SANA!"

Kata-kata itu memang terdengar kasar tapi aku senang mendengarnya , karena 'Kasar' dan 'Sopan' itu bagiku adalah sama tidak ada bedanya.

"Maaf Tuan dan Nyonya aku hanya beristirahat disini sebentar,"

Apa yang kuucapkan bukanlah sebuah kebohongan melainkan sebuah kenyataan aku memang sedang beristirahat menunggu waktu yang tepat untuk aku melaksanakan tugasku.

"HEI KAU ORANG ANEH CEPAT PERGI DARI SINI!"

"JANGAN SAMPAI KAMI MEMAKAI CARA KASAR!"

Ehmmm Cara kasar Huh? Itulah yang kuharapkan bawa benda-benda tajam kehadapanku , ku harap satu orang membawa satu benda tajam karena nantinya pasti akan sangat menyenangkan.

"Aku hanya ingin beristirahat,"

"KAU! KAU TAHU APA YANG ADA DITANGANKU INI HAH?!"

Aku melihat dengan malas apa yang ada ditangannya , sebuah pisau? Menarik , ini akan berakhir menarik bukan begitu Paman Jack? Aku tersenyum tepatnya menyeringai kearah penduduk itu.

"Itu sebuah pisau lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

Tanyaku santai dapat kulihat penduduk itu mulai geram dan semakin mengeratkan ngenggaman pada pisaunya , tatapan penuh kemarahan itu entah kenapa membuat hatiku senang , sebentar lagi...sebentar lagi semua akan berubah.

"KAU! TERIMA INI!,"

Aku menyeringai saat melihat pisau itu meluncur dengan cepat , tepat mengarah kekepalaku.

'Crashh'

Pisau itu menembus kepalaku cukup dalam , darah segar mengalir cukup deras membasai sebagian wajahku , rambut kuningku berubah menjadi merah , bau amis segera menjalar diindra penciumanku , tapi tidak ada rasa sakit yang kurasakan.

"HAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA,"

Aku tertawa dengan cukup keras , penduduk itu terkejut dan mundur beberapa langkah begitupun dengan yang lainnya mereka membelalakkan matanya dan bergidik ngeri dengan apa yang ditangkap indra pengelihatan mereka . Ku genggam pisau yang masih menempel dikepalaku , aku menyeringai kearah mereka yang masih tercengang dengan apa yang kulakukan , kucabut pisau itu atau tepatnya kutarik pisau itu kedapan sehingga kini sebagian wajahku terbelah menampakkan organ-organ dalam seperti Otak dan Mata , kubiarkan kepalaku terbuka layaknya bunga yang sedang mekar , belum puas sampai situ kuarahkan tanganku kesalah satu bola mataku kutarik dengan paksa bola mata itu keluar sampai saraf yang menghubungkannya keotak putus dan kulemparkan bola mata itu kearah penduduk yang masih terdiam didepanku , sekaranglah saatnya menjalankan tugas.

"Seperti mayat tanpa mata lidah hitam bercabang dua , nurani telah binasa hidupnya adalah tetesan luka . Cahaya silau butakan mata , sinar yang terang putuskan raga . Katakan selamat datang pada DUNIA YANG HITAM!"

Dan dengan menyelesaikan itu , para penduduk yang berada didepanku saling membunuh satu sama lainnya , membelah kepala masing-masing dengan cangkul dan skop yang ada digenggaman mereka , mengiris dengan silet anggota tubuh menjadi potongan-potongan kecil , mencongkel mata dengan garpu dan mengunyahnya secara perlahan , mengiris sela kuku dengan lambat mengunakan pisau , saling menarik satu sama lainnya hingga terbelah , memakan usus yang terburai ditanah dengan lahapnya tanpa memperdulikan bahwa itu adalah usus anaknya sendiri , memecahkan kepala dengan batu besar , menusuk-nusukkan paku kelubang telinga atau kerongkongan dan menancapkan jarum kealat kelamin masing-masing , inilah yang kuharapkan pemandangan mengerikan dengan latar merah dan teriakan.

.

.

.

Aku tersenyum senang tugasku telah selesai , hamparan merah darah terpampang indah dihadapanku layaknya karpet merah yang akan menjadi jalur sepadaku.

.

.

"Dia bernafas dengan api dia merasuk penuh benci , menikam dari belakang menusuk dari depan , mencekik lepaskan jiwa menjerat tanpa daya , Sunagakure im coming,"

* * *

The End

Gorenya gagal hahahah miris amat ya?

Tak apalah yang penting Happy!

See Ya!

Review ditunggu yah dan bagi yang gak suka Flame diterima kok , tenang saja t(*O*t)


End file.
